Seedless Evil
Seedless Evil is the sixth Episode of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Plot Sasha prepares to plant a special seed from her family's traditional garden bed. However, Vexus sends a monster down to combat the Rangers. But her plant room is destroyed in the attack as she's considering quitting Lightspeed rescue it's up to the rangers to get her back into the battle against Woodsman. Story At Beverly Hill High School in the bontists class room Sasha is watering some plants as Larry walks into the room. "Hey sis you ready to go come on the others are waiting for us in the lunchroom," Larry says as he looks at Sasha. She looks at him. "Give me five more minutes Larry I'm almost done watering the planets," Sasha says as she looks at her brother and goes back to watering the plants. Larry looks at her. "Since when did you start caring about plants?" Larry asked as he looks at her. She smiles at him. "Since i was a little girl remember when dad got me my first plant?" Sasha says as she looks at him. Larry snickers at her. 'Yeah you were so protective of that plant," Larry says as he looks at her. She finishes watering the plant and then turns to her brother. "Alright I'm ready to go," Sasha says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Meanwhile on the Cluster ship Vexus is frustrated about not being able to defeat the Rangers, when she gets a bold idea. "Symthes get me Woodsman the plant warrior he'll give the Rangers a run for their money," Vexus says as she looks at him. He bows. "By your words my queen," Symthes says as he leaves. Vexus smiles evilly. "Those Rangers have messed with my plans for the last time," Vexus says as she looks at Earth through the window. (Theme Song) Episode Six: Seedless Evil At the gym Angel and Rose are practicing karate moves with each other, as Rose looks at Angel. "You've got some sweet moves Angel," Rose says as she looks at Angel. Angel smiles at her. "Thanks Mrs. O," Angel says as she looks at her. Rose hands her the towel and a bottle of water as Angel looks at her. "So, when are we gonna meet your team mates?" Angel says as she looks at Rose. She looks at her. "Next week they're busy with their daily lives but we stay in contact with each other they're really wanting to meet the Rescue Rangers, that's been protecting the Mariner Bay," Rose says as she looks at Angel. Angel looks at her. "I'll let the guys know the next time I see them," Angel says as she looks at her. Then Angel's morpher beeps as she looks at it. Angel there's trouble downtown Larry says over her morpher. Angel looks at Rose. "There's trouble downtown," Angel says as she looks at Rose. Rose looks at her. "Go," Rose says as she looks at her. Angel nods and heads to meet up with her team. Downtown Red Ranger (Angel) catch up with her friends and Sister "Glad you can come here Angel." Green rescue (Tony) says as he looks at her. "Nice to meet you rangers I am Woodsman the monster who will destroy Earths life energy." Woodsman says as he looks at the 4 Rangers As Woodsman attack them Red Ranger (Angel) and Blue Ranger (Larry) did a double flip and strike hit him with their Rescue blasters in baton mode and causes shatters and his chest then Pink Ranger (Heather) and Green Ranger (Tony) use they're Battle boosters to knock him off his feet. "Dad call Sasha we need her help now." Red Ranger (Angel) says on her morpher. Meanwhile Sasha is watering the plants in the botany at the school when her morpher beeps she activates it. "Go for Sasha," Sasha says as she spoke into her morpher. Sasha the rangers need your help Carter says over her morpher. She puts the water hose down and looks around. "Lightspeed Rescue," Sasha says as she activates her morpher's morphing sequence. The four rangers are thrown back as Woodsman walks over to them as they're getting ready for his attack, several yellow energy bolts strike him as sparks erupt from the hit points. As they turn and see the Yellow Ranger (Sasha) holding her blaster as she's walking towards them. "Stay away from my friends plant boy," Yellow Ranger (Sasha) says as she points her rescue blaster at him. Woodsman gets up. "I'll be back Rangers," Woodsman says as he teleports away. The Rangers look at where he use to be. "We'll be waiting," Red Ranger (Angel) says as she looks at her team. At the high school the rangers are at their lockers. "Man that plant monster was brutal," Larry says as he looks at them. Tony nods at him as they went to class as Sasha’s went to bonniest class as she discovered all of her hard work was destroy. "What in the world this isn't right," Sasha says as she's looking around the plant hall seeing the plants burnt and destroyed. As Angel went to Mrs. Ortiz classroom. ”Um Mrs. Ortiz I have a question did you and your friends ever fought a plant monster that me and my friends have ever fought when you were a Ranger?” Angel asked as she looks at her. Rose looks at Angel. ”Angel when we thought those monsters long ago were different from yours some were created by Miratrix and Kamdor.” Rose says as she looks at her. Angel looks confused. ”Who are Miratrix and Kamdor?” Angel says as she looks at her. Rose looks at her. "Two of the toughest foes we ever faced Will was responsible for Kamdor being freed from the jewel and it took Will with the Defender vest to defeat Kamdor," Rose says as she looks at Angel. ”That's cool but what every happened to Miratrix?” Angel asked as she looks at her. She looks at her. "Before Kamdor was defeated he sealed Miratrix in the same jewel he was trapped in," Rose says as she looks at Angel. ”Mrs. Ortiz do you ever think Miratrix could be out their looking for revenge.” Angel says as she looks at her. ”Who knows where she is.” Rose says as she looks at Angel. Larry Ran in And looks at Angel. ”Ange we need to talk outside for a min.” Larry says as he looks at her. As Angel walk out and looks at him. ”What is it Larry.” Angel says as she looks at him. ”Its Sasha when I walk in Botnist class I found her morpher and a note saying she quitting Lightspeed.” Larry says as she looks at Angel. ”Uh I knew this would happened.” Angel says as she looks at him. Angel goes to search for Sasha. Meanwhile Sasha is walking through the city disappointed about what happened to the plants she spent several days working on. Cast and Characters LightSpeed Rescue Rangers Allies *Admiral Mitchell *Doctor Angela Rawlings *Rose Ortiz-former Operation Overdrive Pink Ranger, and the Rangers History Teacher *Veteran Lightspeed Rangers Villains *Queen Vexus *Smytus *Krakus *Cluster bots-Foot soldiers Monster *Thorntron - A root monster created from a splinter of Vexus's monstrous plant. It can fire poisonous thorns that can drain any life source of its energy. defeated by the Lightspeed Rescue Megazord's Saber final strike Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode